The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a component with at least a first microstructured or nanostructured device and to such a component.
In device technology, Package-on-Package (PoP) technology is increasingly being used for a high integration density of multiple functions. This offers the great advantage over the System-in-Package (SiP) approach that there can be a much more flexible response to changes in the design of individual components.
A package variant is that of eWLB (Embedded Wafer Level BGA Technology), which is described for example in DE 102 006 001 429 A1.
Semiconductor components that are known as so-called flip-chip components or as WLP components (Wafer Level Package) are attached with their flip-chip contacts as bare semiconductor chips to higher-level printed circuit boards or are coated with a thin protective polymer layer before being applied to the higher-level printed circuit board.
When there are many different chips, this has the result in the case of the eWLB method that a carrier is loaded with the chips arranged next to one another. This arrangement causes a high lateral space requirement. Therefore, here there is the necessity for at least some of the chips to be stacked one on top of the other and to be connected to one another by means of through contacts.